1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illuminating devices, and more particularly to an illuminating device for showcases.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent (CN201977332U) filed on Jan. 18, 2011 by Applicant of this invention discloses an illuminating shelf for showcases. In this Chinese patent, how to supply power to a lamp in a showcase, and how to conceal wires to make the showcase look more discreet Furthermore, in the Chinese patent, a left support and a right support of the illuminating shelf can be adjusted upward and downward in relation to the floor. The structure of the illuminating shelf is simple, and easy to assemble. Thus, we were able to lower our cost and installation time.
However, in the Chinese patent, light cannot be emitted to different orientations, thus the illuminating shelf cannot be used in larger showcases or showcases to show different products. Furthermore, the Chinese patent does not disclose how to mount a number of lamps in a horizontal plane.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the design.